You Belong With Me
by cece1090
Summary: Sonny's been on So Random for some time now and has really become good friends with Chad. Sadly she realizes that she has fallen for him when he belongs to someone else. Oneshot. Please r&r!


You Belong With Me

Songfic

Summary: Sonny Monroe has been on the set of So Random for two years now, and has become really good friends with Chad. Unfortunately, Sonny is in love with her best friend but feels hopeless because of his awful girlfriend he seems to really love.

This is an oneshot between Sonny and Chad, it's kind of different (ok really different lol!) than my normal angsty stuff, but I was feeling in a really romantic mood today! I mean, after all I am a girl! So enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chad seriously, you really expect to get _**that**_…. For Dakota. I mean, not to sound rude or anything, but she's kind of high maintenance." I say with my classic eye roll. He just stares at me and shrugs.

"Ok, she's not that bad you know. Maybe she's a little…much…..sometimes, but overall she's one pretty cool chick." He says almost trying to convince himself more than me. He then gives me his 'oh so wonderful smirk' that unfortunately I have grown to love instead of just getting irritated.

"One cool chick? She would totally flip if she just heard you now! She doesn't do 'cool' Chad. Even you should have known that by now." my voice tinged with harshness and softens a little when our eyes meet. He takes a step forward and extends his arm and puts his hand on my shoulder. My heart quickens at the small gesture. 'This is the part where you say you don't feel anything about your stupid girlfriend because the person you really want to be with is standing right in front of you.'

"Sonny, this is important to me. I know you don't necessarily like her, but you're my best friend and I need you to support me in this. So please just help me find the perfect gift for my girlfriend." He finishes quietly still looking deep into my eyes. 'Darn Chad and darn his stupid gestures! I knew he could never like me.' I quickly avert my eyes and take a step back.

"Alright. I am sorry; I need to be more supportive. Obviously she means a lot to you, so let's find your 'One cool chick' an awesome birthday present!" I finish with a touch of faked enthusiasm. He smiles brightly and takes my hand and a part of me wishes that he won't let go for a long, long, long time.

We shop in random stores laughing and horsing around making every poor employee want to quit their jobs. Much of his dismay, we still hadn't found the right gift for Dakota and I can't really say I'm all that disappointed. I see his despair and I immediately feel guilty. 'Sonny, seriously this is my best friend! This is Chad, and if I really love him like I say I do…then I would do a better job.' I give a small huff before I tell the very thing I don't really want to say, because then the day would be over and I will have just been part of the direct reason he stays with his girlfriend.

"Well Chad, there's this store I know where we could find the perfect gift." I say quietly looking at the ground. His face immediately lightens up and his eyes have their perfect blue sparkle in them.

"Oh really that's just-" brrrring. Chad furiously tries to find his phone and just as he's about to answer it goes to voicemail. "Crap, crap, crap, crap!" He says frantically trying to call back.

"Chad, calm down before you have a seizure for crying out loud! Just call back." I say exasperated.

"No Sonny you don't understand- That was Dakota!" He says and looks at me like that it supposed to mean something to me. "I'm not really understanding why that has anything-"

"She gets so pissed when I don't answer! Something like I don't value her time or whatever. Anyways, I am so screwed right now- Hey babe! No I – please just listen- no really I didn't- babe come on!- What!- look I'm rea- " His face fell as he brought the phone back down and held it to his side.

"She did not just hang-up on you over something like that!" I say incredulously. Honestly what kind of girlfriend has a total psychilogical breakdown over that!

"Sonny don't, just don't comment. I should've answered faster." He says voiced laced in regret.

"Chad you couldn't find your phone, I mean for crying out loud that's not a capital offense!" I say heatedly. He just looks past me completely distant. When I first got on the set of So Random I remember thinking Chad was just an insincere jerk, but I soon realized that I was wrong. He had a hard shell around him, but on the inside he was normal; honest and caring. Part of him was always cocky but I learned that I liked that part of him. He wasn't really cocky just confident in himself. 'Wonder where that went to.'

"Well, come on. Tiffany's is the perfect place. Buy her a heart necklace or something." I finish non chalantly as I took his hand and lead him out of the mall.

We walked outside and immediately got into the limo and I told the driver to take us to Tiffany's. The ride is quiet and I can't help but notice his eyes have lost their sparkle once again. This seems to have been happening a lot lately. His eyes connect with mine and he flashes me that perfect smile that could make any girl melt right then and there. I feel the blush creep up my face and I immediately look out the window. I hear him chuckle lightly to himself.

"Hey! Remember that I'm the one who is helping you shop for your girl! So don't laugh at me, be grateful!" I say with an embarrassed huff. His eyes immediately brighten. 'Of course that would cheer him up, me threatening him.'

"Well Sonshine, nobody asked you to come with me you know." He said mischievously while quirking his head to the side.

"What! I recall that _**you **_asked, no beg actually let's make that on hands and knees begging me to save your life!" I quip victoriously.

"No no Sonshine, _**you begged**_. And I being a wonderful person allowed you to uh…tag along." He quipped right back and smirked at me. 'Why that –'

"Hey you two lovebirds, we're here." A voice interrupts my thoughts and my face immediately blushes again at the sound of 'lovebirds.' 'Only some of us can wish dear driver.' We both get out of the car and Chad opens the door for me.

"What, since apparently I begged and pleaded to come, I think you can handle this part Sparky boy." I say as I pat his face secretively laughing on the inside as I see his mouth open into an o.

"Well, you win. But only this round because I'm too nice to crush your hopes and dreams." He announces as he walks into the store.

I patiently wait outside getting somewhat irritated as to why he was taking so long. 'I mean just buy the necklace, it's not that hard!' I wait longer still and finally Chad walks out completely confident.

"Took you long enough. Get lost or something?" I say making my way to the car.

"No, just wanted to make sure I got the right thing. Kill me for being thoughtful!" He says and immediately cuts me off to get in the car first causing me to stumble backwards.

"Seriously Chad, I mean is that really necessary!" I say irritatingly. He just smiles and laughs and soon enough I'm laughing with him.

"Okay, so let's see that necklace of yours!" I say holding my hand out to him.

"No. It's personal and since I had to get it alone you don't get to see!" He says triumphantly while folding his arms to his chest.

"Oh come on, get over it already I mean it was such a long time ago! You really have a problem with grudges you know!" I say as I lean towards the small little bag. He immediately snatches it and puts it behind his back. Instinctively I reach around his back-"Give over Chad!" – "Not in your lifetime Monroe!"- the car swerves and I find myself lying on top of him which was extremely awkward but wanting to see that blasted necklace was too important than me getting off.

"So, we've retreated to using last names eh? Give up Chad! You're not winning this!" I say with a smirk and before I can think I've been flipped over laying on my back with my best friend looming over me.

"Remember when I said you weren't going to win anymore? Well Sonshine you're not." He says triumphantly. I know at this point I could then yell for him to get off me but I decide that I want to play a game instead. I slowly bring my hands up to his chest looking straight into his eyes.

"Chad-" I sing softly. "Yeah-" He answers huskily. I bring my head slowly up to his and when our lips are only inches apart I say-

"Get off me!" as I push him off. He falls to floor and I wait for the cocky response he'll give all I get is silence. I glance at him and see he's gone into total shock. That's when I started laughing. Doubling over laughing till I cry laughing.

"That is _**so **_not funny Monroe and you know it!" He yells as he opens the door and I quickly stumble out after him.

"Wait-hahaha- Chad I'm-hahaha- sorry- hahaha! No really, I am sorry." I finish while trying to suppress my giggles. He just rolls his eyes and smirks at me.

"Whatever Sonshine, you owe me a yogurt though." He says hotly.

"Yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen." I say with a smile. He just looks at me and smiles what wonderful smile that he doesn't do nearly as much as he used to.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks still smiling.

"Nothing, it's just that I haven't seen you smile that way in a while that's all." I answer sweetly still looking at him. His face falls slightly and he shifts uncomfortably.

"Oh, well I need to head back to the party planning and such…" he says as he starts off towards his car.

"Ok, well I'll see you tonight then." I say quietly suddenly saddened by his leaving. I remember he was once so vibrant, so alive; so confident in himself and now that all seems gone. 'She smothers you, completely smothers you. I wouldn't do that to you, you could just be you with me. Why can't you see that you just belong with me instead?' I drag myself back to my room and start to get ready for the party of the century. Unfortunately for me, I have no one special to enjoy it with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later:

Tawni decided that she would take control of my hair and make-up. I have to admit that I am very pleased with the outcome. My hair is curled all over my head cascading over my shoulders and nicely framing my face. My make-up is very fresh but accentuates my eyes. I look good I have to admit but it doesn't make me feel any better. I take one more look in the mirror admiring my dress. It is a long fluid blue dress with a gold sun design on the bust. It was quite stunning and Tawni made me get it, I mean she practically through a hissy fit when I said no at first. (The dress is on my profile)

"Girl! We have got to go! Come on!" Tawni's voice rings through our room as she grabs my hand and literally drags me behind her.

When we reach the party I am completely taking aback by it all. Everything was so perfect, runway perfect! Well I guess since Chad was the one in charge it should be. I see Chad and he starts to walk towards my direction. My heart quickens even more seeing the sight of him, yet it's so wrong to do so since he does belong to another. He reaches me and looks into my eyes before speaking.

"Hey Sonshine. Well, I have to say you do know how to make an appearance!" He says while eying me up and down.

"What, that supposed to insult me or something?" I respond harshly and to my surprise he starts to laugh.

"I swear Sonny! You get so defensive sometimes! You look amazing! Beautiful in fact!" He says with his bright eyes shining. We continue to look at each other for some time before I finally broke the silence.

"You think I look beautiful?" I say quietly avoiding his eyes. I suddenly feel his hand under my chin and he brings it up to look into my eyes.

"Sonny, you are beautiful. I always thought you were!" He says sweetly with a smile widening on his face. Our faces and lips are barely apart and I almost closed the distance before I remembered something vital.

"Chad, Dakota-" I say in a whisper. He smiles at me more.

"You want to know what happened with Dakota and me? I spent the whole day with my best friend and soon realized that I loved that more. I realized the person that I really wanted was there right in front of me this whole time. Dakota and I are no more." He finishes smiling triumphantly.

"Well it's about time sparky boy!" I finish with closing the distance. His lips fit perfect with mine and we are moving slowly and not rushed and for the first time I realize that this should have been my first kiss. He pulled back slightly his eyes beaming brightly.

"When I left you earlier, I ran back to Tiffany's and replaced Dakota's gift. Here." He says and pulls out a long slender box and hands it to me.

I open it and find a silver chain heart necklace with tiny rubies outlining it and inscribed across the heart was _yours forever_.

I smiled unable to suppress my joy.

"I love it!" I say looking up at him. He then puts his arm around my shoulders and we begin to walk outside.

"Well, Sonshine. Now you definitely owe me a yogurt!" He says with a smirk.

Yeah some people might find him cocky, some rude; but I find him amazing and wouldn't want it any other way!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright everyone! Was it too mushy or whatever! Just review and tell me what you think!


End file.
